


Settle Down

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Just supportive husbands being supportive and gettin' a little frisky.





	

Dean threw his weapons bag on the table, knocking over a pile of precariously stacked books. He was trying not to run, but Sam could clearly see he was in a hurry. 

“Whoa! Where’s the fire?!” Sam exclaimed while trying to organize the books.

Dean slowed up a bit, “I’m just tired,” he waved his hand behind him and kept walking, not daring to look back into Sam’s eyes.  
He burst through his bedroom door and threw his duffel bag on the floor. Immediately, he threw himself onto his bed, arms crossed, on his side. 

Cas quietly removed Dean’s headphones from his own ears, slinked down to eye-level with Dean and turned on his side to face him, “What’s wrong?”

Dean looked squarely at the pillow, avoiding Cas’ eyes, “Nothin’,” he mumbled quietly.

Cas reached out and grazed the backs of fingers along Dean’s jawline; Dean flinched, not expecting it, then looked into Cas’ eyes. He knowingly stared back at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

“I’m just tired,” Dean said quietly.

“So go to sleep, I’ll stay in here tonight if you want.”

“No, Cas,” he rolled over onto his back and sighed in frustration, “I’m tired of hunting. I’m just tired. These little vamp nests and ghosts, it’s just something that someone else should be doing. Some younger hunters. I’m gettin’ too old for this crap, ya know? I’d just… I’d rather be here. With you…”

He turned back to Cas, and lightly gripped his shirt with his fingertips. He was tugging him closer, needing more of him. Cas let himself be pulled in closer and wrapped himself around Dean, smothering Dean’s face in his chest. He propped his chin on top of Dean’s head and rubbed his weary hunter’s back. 

He kissed the top of his head and breathed deeply into it, “So, quit.”

He was holding his breath, waiting for Dean to say that the world needed him, that he was a hero, that nobody could do it like he could. But it never came.  
Instead he breathed heavily into Cas’ chest, sniffed loudly, and helplessly let out, “Okay.”

Cas pulled him back immediately, “What? Are you sure?”

Dean had tears in his eyes but still scrunched up his face in a defiant gesture, “Yes, what the hell, Cas? You just said!”

“Yes, but I honestly expected more resistance…” Cas trailed off.

“I think it’s time. Maybe I can be the new Bobby, ya know? Still have my hand in the game, just… not out in the field.”

“That does sound like something you’d be good at. You’re excellent with strategy and you’re very resourceful.”

“Okay, stop inflating my ego, we get it, you support my decision,” he smiled slyly. 

“I’m just being honest, Dean. You could do it and excel at it. Getting to keep you at home would just be a bonus.”

“So, I’m a bonus now? Like a trophy wife?” he screwed up his face in fake horror.

“Oh, yes, you’re definitely a trophy,” Cas licked his lips and looked Dean up and down. A slow, mischievous smile spread across his face.

Dean squeezed Cas’ side and growled, “Oh, yeah? I’m just a trophy? Just a piece of meat to you?” He roughly kissed him and bit down on his Cas’ lower lip as they pulled away.  
Cas let out a quiet, sharp moan.

He gripped Dean back hard and growled, “Come here, you little troublemaker.”

“Oh, now I’m a troublemaker? A bad boy?” Dean was taunting him.

He gripped the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him even closer, “Yeah, you are a bad boy. You don’t listen and I think you need to be punished.”

“Oh, yeah? You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Cas reach down and lightly patted Dean’s butt.

Dean’s mouth turned into a perfect O. Cas could see that he was actually shocked. He slapped his hand down on Dean’s bottom harder this time and grabbed it. He bit his own bottom lip, “I think this needs to be punished.”

“Oh-ho-ho, you better believe it, baby,” Dean breathed heavily.

"You'd better settle down, Dean Winchester."

"Oh, I intend to."

“Ergh! Dude!” Sam yelled from the hallway. He was shielding his eyes and feeling around blindly for the door handle to Dean’s room, “Close the god damn door! Ugh!”

Dean and Cas laughed into each other as they roughly took each other’s clothes off. Retirement seemed like something they could both get used to.


End file.
